Twinlets, Latex, and a Priest
by Xela Xe
Summary: A continuation of the priest kink. Spike Buffy William Spillfy story. A Special Hell kind of story.


Buffy walked up the plush red carpet, her bare feet sinking into the soft well-worn material. Her white dress fell to her calves, and her hair whispered along her shoulder blades. Soft voices carried from the front of the church, their dusky tones bouncing off the high vaulted ceilings and filtering down to her, distorted but distinctly masculine. She crept towards the front of the church, silent as a ghost.

"Look at you, James!"

"M'name's Spike you git."

"I will not call you that in the Lord's House!" Spike leaned back, hooking his thumbs through the belt loops of his latex pants, hands framing his already well displayed package. He smirked as this twin blushed and looked way.

"Now Father William," Spike purred, running his hands over his latex-covered crotch, "sumthin' tells me you're havin' impure thoughts." He pushed himself off the hard bench and stalked towards his prey.

"James! Stop that this instant. You look like a rentboy," Father William hissed indignantly. Spike walked steadily forward, smirking in victory when _Father _William stumbled against another aisle and tumbled into a pew. He leaned forward so the good Father has a clear view of his crotch, hard cock visible to anyone who cared to look. If he angled just so, the padre would get a good look at—

"Mary mother of God!" —the cock ring Spike had slipped on before working himself into his tight latex pants. He'd set out for a night of priestly twin-brother baiting and damned if he wasn't going to get something out of this. Latex pants were a bitch and a half, but totally irresistible. Will made a strangle sound in his throat.

Spike ran his hand along the priest's collar Will wore so deliciously well. The dark cassock made Will's pale, pale skin look effulgent. The robes made Will look leaner than he already was, and hid the erection Spike knew he had to be sporting.

"So tell me, brother dearest," Spike asked, licking a long stripe up Father Will's collared neck, "what is the church's official stance on incest?" Will groaned in the back of his throat and thrust up to meet Spike's hips. Too many clothes.

"Hello." Spike grunted as Will shoved him to the ground, wedged between a pew and a kneeling wrack. Will straightened his robes fussily and simpered at the young lady dressed in virginal white—typical, Spike thought—trying to convince her she hadn't seen what she'd seen. The young girl was just looking at Spike with a pleasant yet blank expression.

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry you...it's not quite what, I er, that is to say, um, that this is not...well, he is, but--"

"Ta, pet, name's Spike," Spike offered from the ground. The girl smiled, and Spike noted how green her eyes were. She shifted that smile to Will, who gaped at her. "Stodgy git's named Will. Father William."

"And who are you my child?" Will asked solicitously. Buffy smiled again, and then raised her hands to the straps of her dress. She pushed them off her shoulders, allowing the dress to pool at her feet.

"I'm horny." Spike laughed delightedly, and Will turned an alarming shade of red.

"Horny I can do." Spike pushed himself up and grabbed Father William, hands fisting in his cassock. Spike dragged him in for a bone-melting, cock-straining kiss. He pulled out every nasty, dirty, unholy trick he knew as he plundered his priestly brother's mouth. He left Will a dazed, blithering mass and turned to the Golden Girl. He fisted a hand in her hair and did the same to her, cupping her round buttocks and hoisting her against him. He ground up into her, the juice from her cunny making his latex squeak.

Spike didn't hear the sound of latex tearing, or buttons skittering across the floor until it was too late.

The girl was wrenched from his grasp and an iron arm banded about his throat.

"You had to do it, didn't you Spike?" Will's voice was low and raspy in his ear. "Had to push me. Had to come here and remind me what I was missin'." Spike moaned as Will's erection was pushed into his ass, the latex but a thin barrier between them.

"Why Father William," Spike purred, "were you _nekkid_ under your priestly vestments?" Will growled, low and dangerous. His blue eyes snapped up to the blonde girl watching them with wide, aroused eyes.

"Kneel next to the pew," he ordered. The girl did as she was told, looking up at Father William through her lashes. He smiled approvingly at her, then jerked back on Spike's windpipe. Spike gasped and pulled at the priest's arm, struggling to breath. Will held on until Spike relaxed, submitting to his control. With a kiss of approval to his temple, Will relaxed his hold, allowing Spike to suck in a huge breath. "Inhale," he ordered. Spike complied, starting a long, deep breath. Will gradually began applying pressure, cutting off the full flow of air until Spike was holding his breath, windpipe closed.

The girl whimpered pitifully, looking at them with sex-glazed eyes and rubbing her legs together. Will grabbed his favorite aspergill, the one with the wooden handle worn smooth from age, and tossed it to her.

"Use that." Her eyes widened and her breath hitched. Father William and Spike watched as she slid the holy relic between her legs. She moaned as the round silver head hit her clit, the smooth handle disappearing inside her. Will ground into Spike's backside, the latex pulling against his cock. The girl writhed on the silver tool, her moans getting louder. Father William spun Spike around and pushed him to his knees. Spike opened his mouth and let Will fuck his face, hard dick sliding in and out. He relaxed his throat and didn't even try to control his brother's movements.

He heard Buffy come behind him, a hoarse shout. Spike caught Will on the next in-stroke, swallowing around him and clamping down with his throat muscles. Will's hand tightened in Spike's hair as he spilled his seed into Spike's welcoming mouth.

Will collapsed backwards, coming down hard on his ass, dick waving in the air. Spike coughed and adjusted himself.

"Jesus _Christ_," a female voice gasped. Will picked his head up and glanced at the girl, blonde hair stuck to her forehead, mouth stretched in a silly grin."

"Buffy, this is m'brother Will. Will...'s my new girlfriend Buffy." Will managed a weak wave before he collapsed back on the ground with a groan.


End file.
